


I'm A Nervous Wreck

by orphan_account



Series: Cashton Birthday Drabbles [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also there's some cute kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ashton's 20th birthday and Calum isn't ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Nervous Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so basically this is my view on Ash turning 20 except I'm not secretly dating him nor am I Calum Hood but yknow. Pretty short cause I wrote it within an hour. The title has nothing to do with the story really it's just the song I was listening to.

His stomach is in knots while he and the other boys wait for Ashton to get out of the shower.  As soon as they hear the water turn off, Luke quickly lights the candles, counting from one to twenty under his breath. 

Ash walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but baggy sweatpants that hang low enough to show the elastic of his boxers, and everyone begins to sing. A wide smile spread on Ashton's face and Calum thinks it's incredibly cute and wants to kiss him all over. He doesn't, of course, because nobody else knows of their little relationship, so he shoots Ash a grin and a teeny tiny wink instead. Ashton says, "thanks, you guys! Oh my god!" Before blowing out the candles. 

One single candle remains lit, "oooh, who's the secret boyfriend, Ash?" Calum teases. Ashton glares at him before breaking into laughter. 

 

They eat the cake - a simple chocolate cake with red icing that reads "Happy 20th Birthday, Ashton!!" - and crack jokes about how now Ashton is old and Michael even says, "soon you'll be too old to play drums!" Which causes everyone to laugh. 

Despite the celebrations, Calum can't help but to feel _wrong_. He's not sure exactly _what_ he's feeling, he just knows that he doesn't like it. There are butterflies in his tummy that are dancing the tango; his heart is beating faster than the first time they played Wembley; his hands are trembling and he can't smile a real smile. 

 

When Mikey and Luke head to their room to go to bed, Calum and Ashton do the same. Calum changes out of his jeans and tank top and into pyjamas before crawling into his bed, where Ashton is already settled under the covers. There's two beds in the room, of course, but they rarely use the second one. They prefer to share a bed, to fall asleep cuddling and wake up smelling of eachother. 

They're sitting with their backs against the headboard when Calum leans his head on Ashton's shoulder. He presses a kiss to Ashton's cheek and sleepily says, "happy birthday, Ash." 

Ashton smiles and mumbles out a tired 'thanks' before turning and giving Calum a quick kiss. "I don't want you to be twenty," Calum yawns. He's half asleep and not exactly in control of what he says, "makes me feel. I dunno. Weird." 

Ashton takes a minute to process this, "I'm still the same guy, Cal. I'm just a little older," he says slowly. 

"I know, but. Just. Am I too young for you?" 

"That's silly. You were still a year and a half younger than me yesterday. Nothing has changed! I still like you just as much as I did when I was 18 and pretending to be straight so you wouldn't know about my silly little crush," Ashton replies with a smile. 

Calum looks up at him, eyes twinkling and smile big enough to challenge the cheshire cat. "Really?" 

Ashton presses another kiss to Calum's lips, _"really."_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is total fiction and I do not own 5sos or the boys.  
> This is my first 5sos fic ever but I just love cashton so I had to do it. Sorry if the characterization is bad!!  
> Also please excuse how UGLY it looks omg I had to do it on mobile. No beta.


End file.
